


Feelings

by hondagirll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondagirll/pseuds/hondagirll
Summary: Five feelings Rose felt, in 100 word drabbles.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4487464/1/Feelings)

-:-

She stares at him, three seats to the left of her. She knows she's supposed to be concentrating on the lecture Professor Binns is giving them but she can't. And it's not because this is the third time she's heard this particular lecture or because half the class is currently asleep. It's because there is something about Scorpius Malfoy that intrigues her. But when Scorpius looks up suddenly he catches her gaze. Surprised, he sends her a small smile and Rose ducks her head in a futile attempt to hide her blushing cheeks.

She can't remember feeling this embarrassed before.

-:-

Their first date is a trip down to Hogsmeade. The air is noticeably chilly and the students that pass them are all bundled up in layers. Despite her many layers, Rose can feel Scorpius walking right next to her, his warm body heat engulfing hers. She looks downward to see their hands side by side, almost brushing. Nervously she pulls her hand back, feeling slightly awkward. But a minute later, when Scorpius reaches over and silently grabs her hand, his face flushing a deep red, Rose lets out a shy giggle.

She can't remember feeling this nervous before.

-:-

Her first kiss is his first kiss as well. They are both studying in the library. Yet, for the first time in her life, Rose is having trouble concentrating. For Scorpius is holding her hand underneath the tabletop, his thumb rubbing comforting circles onto her palm. When Rose glances over towards him, she is caught off guard by the soft look in his eyes. And as his gaze drops down to her lips and he leans in slowly, Rose's stomach begins to flutter even more rapidly.

She can't remember feeling this anxious before.

-:-

The cold winter air is cutting through the blankets, causing Rose to shiver uncontrollably and her hands are still frozen from the intense snowball fight she just came in from. But as Scorpius leans over and throws another blanket around her, wrapping her tightly in it before grabbing one for himself, Rose can feel a certain warmthness spreading throughout her chest. And when he settles next to her, dropping a kiss to her forehead as he adjusts his arms around her, Rose smiles softly.

She can't remember feeling this happy before.

-:-

Rose anxiously watches the clock, trying desperately to quell her pounding heart. As the clock chimes four she stands up, not surprised to see Scorpius arriving right on time. She walks over and is reassured when he gives her a slight smile, slipping her hand into his. Drawing him towards her she turns around; ready to introduce the two most important men in her life to each other. As her father and boyfriend shake hands Rose catches her mother's eye and smiles.

She is _certain_ she's never felt like this before.


End file.
